Destino
by Summer.RL
Summary: Especial de 14 de febrero. Orihime convence a Rukia de visitar a una tarotista. Pero lo que tiene que decirle no es algo que ella quiera escuchar. Hay cosas que es mejor callar, pero el destino no se puede cambiar… ¿o sí? Ichiruki. ONE SHOT


_Especial 14 de febrero. One shot. Un regalito que no estaba en mis planes, pero como tuve un poquitín de tiempo, decidí darme un gustito de escribirlo._

 _Auspicia este escrito: Ellie Goulding, Love me like you do._

" _Especial de 14 de febrero. Orihime convence a Rukia de visitar a una tarotista. Pero lo que tiene que decirle no es algo que ella quiera escuchar. Hay cosas que es mejor callar, pero el destino no se puede cambiar… ¿o sí? Ichiruki."_

 _._

 **Destino**

.

No creía en tales cosas, le parecía charlatanería. ¿Cómo era posible que una completa desconocida pudiese tener el descaro de hablar sobre su vida, ni menos predecir su futuro… Pero ahí estaba frente a esa mujer que revolvía un mazo de cartas mientras le daba las instrucciones de la lectura del tarot.

Suspiró profundamente, alzó la mano izquierda y la deslizó sobre las cartas ahora dispuestas perpendiculares al sentido en que estaba dispuesta la mesa, sus piernas descruzadas y firmemente apoyadas en el suelo, tal como le indicó la mujer. Era una señora de unos sesenta y pico, tenía cara de buena gente y podía ver un espíritu tras de ella. Afortunadamente esa entidad no detectó que ella también pertenecía a su mundo, aun cuando ahora utilizara un cuerpo falso.

-Elige tres cartas y me las pasas una a una –le indicó la mujer.

Rukia sacó una al azar, realmente no le importaba lo que esa charlatana tuviera que decirle. La mujer la volteó y la colocó un poco más arriba que el centro de la mesa.

-Esta eres tú –le explicó.

Así que una carta podía llegar a representar la complejidad que supone ser una persona… o un espíritu en su caso. ¡Qué bobería! No podía creer que Inoue la hubiese convencido de aquello, supuso que lo realizó solo por querer complacerla.

-Pero qué sombría eres –le dijo la mujer, Rukia frunció el ceño –Tienes mucho dolor en tu corazón, te has encerrado en él construyendo un muro de hielo. No te permites sentir, ni menos mostrarte débil. –hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos –Engañas a muchos, pero existen un par de personas que realmente te conocen. Dame otra carta.

Rukia tomó otra ahora concentrándose un poco más. Había una escondida tras otra, descorrió la que estaba por sobre y la rescató.

–Has tenido una vida muy dura, aun cuando ahora pareciera que has solucionado algunos temas de dinero – _claro_ , pensó ella, _desde que fui adoptada por Nii-sama aquello se superó_ –Pero tienes un dolor muy grande. Dame otra carta –lo hizo, la mujer la puso sobre aquella, pareciera que la mujer trababa de sacar más información –Una persona muy importante para ti ya no está a tu lado, ¿me equivoco? –la chica pegó un respingo –Destrozó tu corazón su pérdida, terminó por encerrarte tras esa muralla que habías comenzado a construir. Otra –Rukia le dio otra carta –Oh… ¿era tu enamorado? ¿Tu novio? –Rukia negó con la cabeza de manera automática –Lo amabas muchísimo.

-No lo amaba –repuso con firmeza –Solo lo admiraba.

No supo de dónde provino aquello y se recriminó por darle más material a la mujer, quien ahora negaba con la cabeza dándole a entender que no le creía nada. La chica frunció el ceño, ¿qué sabía ella de los sentimientos que tenía por Kaien-dono? Nada, ella no podía saber absolutamente nada, eran patrañas. Ella no lo había amado, no, nunca. No, nunca. Nunca…

La morenita le había entregó la tercera carta que había solicitado en un comienzo.

-Sale tu familia –le indicó -¡Qué enredo de familia! Es totalmente disfuncional. Saca otra carta. –obedeció –Tienes un hermano o hermana… muy frío, se parecen mucho ambos, tú y él. Él tiene un dolor muy grande… perdió a la persona que más amaba. De alguna manera se ha aferrado a ti y volcado su cariño hacia ti, eres su fortaleza y su debilidad. Es un buen hermano, te quiere mucho, aunque tú no lo notes ni él te lo demuestre abiertamente. –otra carta era solicitada –Me aparece otra persona, una que no alcanzaste a conocer… otro hermano o hermana… sentía una gran culpa, una que no alcanzó a resolver antes… de partir. Pero ahora está en paz.

Otra carta.

–Oh, aparece un muchacho… es extraño –la miró –Extrañamente, a pesar de parecer una persona fría, solo aparecen afectos a tu alrededor. –reflexionó más para sí que para Rukia –¿Sabes? Este chico se le parece mucho a ese viejo amor… ¿son familia o algo así? –la morena la miró asombrada ¿estaba hablando de Ichigo? –Puedo ver que están emparentados y de alguna manera te recuerda mucho a ese otro chico. Aunque no se parecen mucho, te lo recuerda… qué curioso es el actuar del corazón, ¿no? –sonrió –Dame otra, quiero saber más de esto, qué curiosa soy, ¿no? –parecía de buen humor, Rukia miró las cartas. –Vaya… de alguna manera cambiaste su destino y él el tuyo… Otra –se refería a la carta –No estaban destinados a encontrarse en primera instancia… -la miró fijo, como tratando de descifrar algo que no decía –Pertenecen a mundos… diferentes.

Rukia se tensó, se sentía descubierta. Estuvo a un segundo de marcharse, la mujer lo detectó.

-Tranquila, solo escucha lo que las cartas quieren decirte. –le dijo, Rukia asintió. –Es muy extraño obrar sobre el destino, muchacha, acá hubo alguien que interfirió para que ello ocurriese… y resultó mejor de lo que pensó.

 _Aizen…_

-Este muchacho te mostró un mundo nuevo, lleno de cosas que no conocías… -le sonrió –Logró traspasar ese muro, aunque no quieras reconocerlo. –Rukia se sonrojó –Pero sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

-No, no lo sé –repuso firme.

La mujer se volvió a sonreír.

-No cuides tanto tu corazón. –le dijo con tono maternal –Tiene el poder de reconstruirse… y el tuyo lo ha hecho, claro que gracias a este chico. No temas reconocerlo, ha llegado más lejos de lo que hubieras querido, pero así son los sentimientos, no se pueden controlar… -la morena frunció el ceño –Ya que no estás dispuesta a decirlo, las cartas lo dicen por ti y me temo que tengo el deber de decírtelo… estás completamente enamorada de este muchacho.

 _No, no, no. Mil veces no_. –se repitió mentalmente. Pero el corazón le dio una vuelta, o al menos así lo sintió.

-Dame otra carta –la chica obedeció, sus dedos temblaban. –Y te corresponde, claro que lo hace. Pero es tan cabezota como tú. Y puede que si ambos no son capaces de admitir esos sentimientos sus caminos se separen… De hecho estuvieron un tiempo separados, ¿no? –la morena se sorprendió… como hasta ahora llevaba haciendo ¿Qué otras cosas podría saber ahora? –Él la pasó mucho peor que tú, tu habilidad para distraerte es muy buena, pero él… le hiciste mucha falta…

No, no era eso. No la extrañaba a ella, extrañaba no poder proteger a los que quería. Por eso recurrió a los fullbringer. Nunca la extrañó, de hecho ella solo le había traído problemas. Ella… ella… él no la necesitaba… Los unía un vínculo extraño, pero… él no podía… eran mentiras, que solo lograban confundirla. Ichigo no la quería y, por cierto, ella tampoco lo quería de esa manera. _No. Mil veces no._

A pedido de la mujer, sacó otra carta.

-Oh… hay otra chica –la miró con algo de desilusión –Ella estaba originalmente escrita en el destino de este chico. Han estado unidos varias vidas –su ceño se frunció –Y así era hasta que el destino cambió. ¿Tú la conoces? Ella sufre mucho por verlos juntos, a ti y a él.

 _Inoue…_ Rukia suspiró. Ella solo vino a impedir el destino… ¿qué había hecho? Pero no podía haber hecho algo diferente.

Otra carta.

-Y hay otro chico en tu vida también… él era tu destino. Han recorrido tiempo juntos, lo conoces muy bien. Si bien hubo mucho tiempo que se distanciaron –la volvió a mirar curiosa –Mucho tiempo. Él te quiere bien, y ante todo desea tu felicidad. Al contrario de la muchacha –tomó la carta que representaba a Inoue –él te quiere desinteresadamente. Pero, tú lo quieres como si fuera tu familia… pobre –suspiró.

 _¿Renji?_

¿Por qué? Si ella no lo quería de esa manera, sinceramente no lo había. Podría reconocerlo si lo hiciera. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que no podría hacerlo de otra manera… aunque hubo un momento en que confundió sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que no era más que el deseo de no sentirse sola nunca más… Conoció otro tipo de sentimientos con Kaien-dono… ¿Qué? Estaba admitiendo que había sentido algo más que admiración por él… Pero por Ichigo sentía de la misma manera y si lo admiraba, pero admiraba su capacidad de superación, de entrega a lo que quería… no era la admiración que sentía por Kaien-dono… pero sentía tan diferente y a la misma vez con tanta intensidad… No, esto del tarot había sido una pésima idea. Había revuelto demasiadas cosas en su interior. Sentía el corazón apretado, los músculos tensos y un cosquilleo en la piel.

Demasiada información para procesar. La mujer recogió las cartas de la mesa.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?

Rukia negó con la cabeza. Le pagó a la mujer y salió del lugar.

Inoue la esperaba fuera del lugar y la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que solo ella sabía regalarle a las personas que quería. No pudo sino sentirse culpable… muy culpable. Le devolvió una leve sonrisa, llena de sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Me ha hablado sobre Nii-sama –respondió tratando de desviar la conversación –Sobre Hisana… sobre mi trabajo… quizás es uno quien guía la información que entrega. No lo sé.

-A mí me pareció muy certera –reflexionó –Me habló sobre el destino y como éste puede ser cambiado… -pareció triste un segundo –Pero que cuando los caminos cambian simplemente hay que tener fe en que todo resultará bien, que las cosas se enmiendan, que los dolores pasan… me dejó muy confortada y esperanzada en el futuro.

-Eres tan inocente, Inoue-san… Nunca cambies.

.

De regreso en casa de los Kurosaki cenaba en silencio. Yuzu miró a Karin indicándole que prestara atención a Rukia, la morena se alzó de hombros sin interesarle. Yuzu volvió a mirar a la chica.

-¿Pasa algo, Rukia-chan? –preguntó. Ichigo se volvió hacia su amiga, notó que estaba algo melancólica.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estoy algo cansada –le sonrió amigable. Dejó los palillos sobre el plato a medio tocar –Si me disculpan iré a tomar algo de aire… -hizo una venia –Estaba delicioso, Yuzu… Gracias.

La familia la miró extrañada salir de la casa. Ichigo volvió a su cena, Yuzu miró a su hermano con recriminación. ¿Por qué fingía que no le importaba lo que le pasaba a Rukia-chan? Notaba en su gesto que estaba preocupado, pero no hacía nada. ¿Tanto le costaba ser un poco más sensible?

Terminaron la cena y se sentaron a mirar la televisión. Ichigo miró el reloj al cabo de un tiempo… faltaba un cuarto de hora para la medianoche, miró hacia la puerta. Se puso de pie sin decir nada, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

-¡Rukia! –la llamó mientras caminaba algo acelerado por la calle. -¿Dónde mierda te metiste? –masculló doblando hacia el parque cerca de su casa, nada.

Volvió a llamarla, bajó las escaleras que conducían al centro de la ciudad, las que transitaba para llegar a la escuela. Ahí la vio sentada en los últimos escalones. Bajó hasta quedar tras de ella.

-Rukia…

-Hola –le respondió volviéndose hacia él.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado en silencio. Rukia miraba al frente sin decir palabra.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa.

Rukia suspiró pesadamente. ¿Casa? Esa no era su casa, su casa estaba del otro lado, de un lado que no pertenecía a este mundo. Se volteó hacia su amigo.

-¿Crees en el destino, Ichigo? –preguntó, él no respondió -¿Qué sucedería si el destino pudiese ser cambiado de alguna manera? ¿Si ocurriera un evento que no está escrito y de pronto alguien interviene en él cambiándolo todo? ¿Si se sobreescribiera?

-Creo que todos los caminos llegarán al mismo punto final… da lo mismo cuantas veces quieras cambiarlos y de hecho lo hagas.

Ella le sonrió triste.

-¿Crees que estaba escrito que nos conociésemos? –preguntó de pronto.

-Sí, así lo creo –respondió con seguridad –Tal vez como sucedió, o quizás después… o cuando yo pasara a la otra vida… creo que estabas en mi destino.

-Lo que dijo Aizen…

-Lo que dijo una mierda, Rukia –repuso –Tú estabas en mi destino y yo en el tuyo, fin de la discusión.

La chica lo quedó mirando, la tenue luz de la farola a unos metros le dejaba ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinaranja.

-Pero si…

-Fin de la discusión –insistió.

-Y si…

-¡Qué dura de cabeza eres! –la enfrentó mirándola a los ojos –No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, no importan las vueltas de la vida ni las de la muerte. No importa cuántas veces haya vivido y muerto… Lo único que importa es que estás aquí. Al diablo Aizen y sus palabras de mierda… ¿por qué siquiera estamos hablando de esto?

-Pero… pero… estoy segura que tu vida hubiera sido completamente diferente.

-Y yo también estoy seguro de ello –afirmó -¿Y eso qué? Y puede que efectivamente ese infeliz haya cambiado nuestros destinos en su perverso plan… y me alegro que lo haya hecho, a pesar de todo… de todo –le aseguró –Porque… -ella lo miró curiosa –Porque no me imagino una vida sin ti… porque cuando no estuviste… ¿Por qué no viniste ni una sola puta vez?

-Yo…

-Pudiste tomar un estúpido gigai, pero no. Y te importó una reverenda mierda lo que pasaba con todos, conmigo… eres una zorra sin corazón.

-¡Y tú que sabes! –se puso de pie.

-¡Me dejaste solo! ¡Solo! –también se puso de pie, pero bajo un escalón para poder mirarla más de frente. -¿Acaso no sabes que…? Vete a la mierda… -comenzó a descender por la escalera.

-¿A dónde vas? La casa queda del otro lado.

-Será que no quiero regresar contigo –repuso –Me has hecho decir más cosas de las que quería decir jamás… ahora soy yo quien necesita estar solo. –siguió bajando.

Rukia le dio alcance quedando junto a él, lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Dímelas… todas –le dijo en tono algo más calmado, pero de todas maneras impositivo. –Quiero escucharlas.

Se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, sin embargo Ichigo no se movía de su posición. Finalmente el alzó la voz.

-Sube en escalón.

Rukia no entendió la orden, pero lo hizo. Ichigo la tomó por las mejillas, ella se sonrojó visiblemente, quiso decirle que qué mierda estaba haciendo, pero algo en su interior le rogaba que se mantuviera en silencio.

 _No, no lo hagas, rogaba… No hagas esto, no compliques las cosas… No, te lo ruego…_ -pensaba al tiempo que cerró los ojos.

Sintió los labios del muchacho sobre los propios. El corazón le latió muy rápido, y de alguna forma sintió que algo comenzaba a derretirla por dentro… Mientras el contacto seguía, y sus bocas parecían querer devorarse la una a la otra, ella se aliviaba, de su dolor, de sus miedos… La barrera que la resguardaba se deshacía lentamente.

Lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y se apegó a él con ansiedad, sintió los brazos de Ichigo capturar su cuerpo. A la mierda las complicaciones, a la mierda los mundos diferentes, nada importaba ya…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en ello, pero hubiera estado una eternidad sintiéndolo a su lado de esa manera. Lentamente fueron reduciendo la intensidad de aquel beso, para quedarse suspirando sin abrir los ojos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me importa el destino realmente, no me importa los caminos que tome… solo me importa que al final estés tú… -susurró Rukia.

-Me robaste las palabras…

Ella se alejó para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan sonrojado, sus labios rojos y húmedos, su mirada era diferente… era transparente, como si pudiese leer todo dentro de él… como si se lo permitiera.

-Vamos a casa –Rukia lo tomó de la mano. –Tu familia debe estar preocupada…

Iniciaron el camino de regreso, sin soltarse de las manos, como si ese gesto fuese la promesa eterna de mantenerse juntos. No importaban los mundos diferentes, no importaba cuántas vidas hubiesen vivido antes ni cuáles eran los caminos que habían recorrido… Ahora solo había uno, que recorrerían juntos. Rukia se sonrió desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, finalmente todo había terminado… No más recriminaciones, no más miedos, no más dolor… y todo gracias a… ¿Aizen? Qué ironía…

Miró a Ichigo, se le veía preocupado, el ceño fruncido y un gesto tenso en la boca.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó la morena.

Ichigo salió de su ensimismamiento, pero ese gesto preocupado no se borró.

-En zenbonsakura…

Rukia se rio. Pero, al contrario de Ichigo, sabía que todo saldría bien… Lo sabía.

.

-Será muy complicado reemplazarte, teniente Kuchiki –dijo el Comandante recibiendo la banda de parte de la pequeña shinigami.

-No es teniente Kuchiki, es Rukia –le corrigió. –Gracias, por todo.

Shunsui asintió, ella le sonrió y salió de la estancia. Byakuya la esperaba fuera con un gesto imperturbable.

-Cuando sea el momento iré por ti –le dijo con su calma voz, ella asintió conforme –Será solo instante, ya verás… -se volteó hacia ella –Vívelo bien.

-Lo haré, Nii-sama –sonrió ampliamente, como nunca antes él había visto en su rostro –Será un parpadeo de tiempo… ¿40… 50 años? No es nada realmente. –hizo una pausa –Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

-Sé que así será.

-Gracias por todo, Nii-sama

-No fue nada –desvió la mirada al frente.

Caminaron a paso calmo sin volver a decir palabra hasta el Senkaimon. Rukia había decidido vivir una vida humana, sin ningún cargo shinigami, aun cuando se comprometió a ayudar si era necesario.

Urahara había falsificado un antecedente escolar para que le permitiera postular a alguna universidad. Viviría por primera vez… esta vez en serio.

-Si Kurosaki te hace algo… -dijo su hermano antes que ella cruzara el portal.

-Lo sabe, créeme –respondió. –Adiós, Nii-sama.

-Hasta pronto, Rukia…

Ella miró al frente, el portal se abría, una mariposa negra voló hasta alcanzar la delantera. Ingresó en el pasadizo, el Senkaimon se cerró tras de ella.

.

 **Fin**

 _Como es víspera de San Valentín solo espero recibir amor, que pueden dejar en el botón review de allá abajo. Siempre se agradece. Feliz San Valentín a los que están en pareja y los solteros… a leer fanfiction! (yo estaré en eso jajaja)_


End file.
